big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the third installment made by Big Brother America. Twists * Duos: Each houseguest had a partner to play the game with. If either person won HOH, both members would be safe from nomination. Conversely, the HOH could only nominate an entire duo. The POV, if used, would remove an entire duo, causing the HOH to have to nominate another duo. This twist lasted up until Week 4. * Golden Key: Because the houseguests are competing in duos, once a member of a duo is evicted, the other member then is awarded a Golden Key, which grants them immunity until jury. They will not be allowed to participate in any challenges, but will be allowed to vote. * Hidden Power of Veto: On Week 1, Kyle acquired the Hidden Power of Veto by walking into the Hidden Room. The Hidden Power of Veto had the ability to be used after the regular Power of Veto and could only be used during the next four POV ceremonies. * Geomancy: After accepting the Hidden POV, a punishment were to be brought into the house where if a person were randomly chosen, them and their duo would not be able to vote during the eviction. This punishment was supposed to last for three weeks, but was shortened to two weeks. * Pre-Jury 'Battleback: '''In a separate competition, the pre-jurors had a chance to come back in the game. * '''America's Head of Household: '''Following Deli's eviction, America was named Head of Household, with nominations being determined by a viewer vote. Nerf and Jessica received the most votes and were nominated for eviction. Had Nerf or Jessica been saved with the Power of Veto, the houseguest with the next highest amount of viewer votes would have been the replacement nominee. It was used and America named Daniela as the replacement nominee. House The Big Brother 3 House was themed to a Modern Contemporary. BB3 Staircase.png|Staircase BB3 Living Room.png|Living Room BB3 Kitchen.png|Kitchen BB3 Diary Room.png|Diary Room BB3 Bedroom.png|Bedroom BB3 HOH Room.png|HOH Room Houseguests Voting History * ''Note, Daniela was evicted for part of Week 5 before winning her way back into the house. Game History Week 1 Sixteen fresh faces enter the remodeled Big Brother House. Meanwhile, they revealed the Dynamic Duo twist, along with the Golden Key twist. Each person would have a partner in which they would play the game with. They would be nominated together, can both be saved by the POV, and if one of the two win HOH, the other duo is safe. If one half of the duo is evicted, the other half would be safe until jury, but won't be able to play in competitions. In the HOH competition called "The HOHurian Candidate", each houseguest had to walk to the Diary Room and vote for who they want to become the HOH. On the way there, Kyle found a secret room where she was offered the Hidden POV, where it can save a duo once the nominees are final. She accepted the power, and unleashed the Geomancy twist, where if you got forcefielded, you and your duo will not be able to vote at the eviction. Daniela became the new HOH after winning 7 votes from her fellow housemates, and quickly nominated the duo of Penn and True. In the cliche "Ready, Set, WOAH!" POV competition, Penn survived all rounds and took himself and True off of the block. Daniela replaced them with Kyle and Rain, saying that Kyle tried making alliances with people. Kyle then revealed that she has the Hidden POV and saved herself and Rain, forcing Daniela to nominate another duo. She then nominated Brandon and Crafter for eviction, but then the Geomancy punishment came into play, and voided the votes of Penn and True. By a vote of 7-4, Crafter was shown the front door, and Brandon was given the first Golden Key. Week 2 Following Crafter's eviction, it was revealed that Tessa was the alternate of LizzyLovesSurvivor. On the verge of expulsion, she walked. Due to this, Jessica was given the second Golden Key. In the "Majority Rules" HOH, Lauren guessed with the majority and became the new HOH. With already knowing who to nominate, she nominated the duo of Kyle and Rain. In the POV competition called "Knight Moves", you had to move like a knight and move in an L shape. With each brick you stop at, it will be voided and will no longer able to be stood on again. True won the POV competition, quickly discarding. In the live vote, the Geomancy punishment was still in play, and voided the votes of Ryan and Shark. By a vote of 5-3, the house had it's first blindside, and Rain was evicted from the Big Brother House, and Kyle was given the third Golden Key. Week 3 Following Rain's eviction, the houseguests played in the Wikia Searcher HOH. Two people would face off and were asked questions about the previous seasons. If you got it right, you stay in the game and choose the next two to face off, while if you were wrong you were eliminated. Shark survived each round and was given HOH. He nominated the duo of True and Penn, but were absent and didn't get a shot in the POV. In the POV competition called "Stalker", you must stare at a light and once it turned green you had to be the first person to click your button. Last one to click = eliminated. Lauren won her second competition giving her the POV, but discarded. By a vote of 5-2, Penn was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 4 Following Penn's eviction, the houseguests competed in the HOH called "Anthrow it!". They had to hang on to an anthro model for 13 minutes straight. If they went over 13 minutes, they were out. You had to be closest to 13 to win the HOH, but without going over. Lauren won the HOH after Nerf went over by .03 seconds. After, the house went into turmoil after screenshots of Deli went around that she would target Lauren and Jay, leading to Lauren not knowing who to nominate. She didn't want to let down anyone, so she nominated pawns Shark and Ryan. The POV competition called "Getting Schooled", you had to memorize a sequence of colors, and then you were asked a question about the sequence. If you got it right, you moved on the the next round, but if you got it wrong, you are out. It came down to the duo of Nerf and Dooms. Nerf didn't answer in time, giving Dooms the POV. Dooms used the POV to save Shark and Ryan in order that Daniela and Deli would be nominated. It seemed that Deli was going, but the house flipped and Daniela was voted out 5-3. Week 5 Following Daniela's eviction, the pre-jurors had a chance to come back into the game in a competition called "Fairy Dust". Played in rounds, the players must roll balls up a hill and drop them into their hole. The winner will advance to part 2. First it was Crafter vs. Daniela, and Daniela won. Then, it was Penn and Rain, but Penn forfeited, making Rain win by default. In the final round, it was Rain vs. Daniela and Daniela earned her spot back in the Big Brother House, being immune from this weeks eviction. Then, the houseguests played in the "Endure It" HOH competition, where you had to sit for as long as possible. It was down to Jessica and Dooms, but Jessica took a temptation that would void her penalty vote if she were nominated, and gave Dooms his first HOH. The house then went into turmoil, and it seemed everyone was against eachother, but Dooms had to make a decision, and he did, nominating his former friends Nerf and Brandon. The POV competition called "Land of the Upside Down", houseguests were sat in chairs and had to read a sequence of letters that related to the Big Brother game. Daniela then won the POV, but in a shocking twist saved Nerf. Since Ryan was not at the session, Dooms nominated him as an easy way out, and was evicted in a 5-4 vote. Week 6 Round 1 Following Ryan's eviction, the houseguests played in the "House Tours" HOH competition. The houseguests were asked questions about the house interior and if they got it right, they move to the next round while if you got it wrong, you are eliminated. Kyle won HOH but was quickly dethroned due to the answer to the question being wrong. In the redo, Nerf won HOH. He nominated Lauren and Jay, trying to split up the duo. In the "Treetops" POV, players had to stay above their "tree" until they are the last one standing. Lauren, being the competition beast she is, won the POV, and saved herself. Due to Dooms nominating Nerf, Nerf paid back the favor, but wasn't evicted. Before the eviction, it was announced that it was a Double Eviction and someone would follow Jay's footsteps as he was evicted in a 5-3 vote. Round 2 Following Jay's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Oh Puck" HOH competition. Two people would face off serving a puck and trying to get their puck the farthest. Jessica won HOH and nominated Nerf and Deli. The very brief POV competition called "Searchlight", the players had to look for the POV medallion in the house in order to win it. With only 10 seconds in, Daniela won her second POV, but instead of saving Nerf like Nerf did to her, she discarded. In a 5-2 vote, Deli was named the second member of jury. Week 7 Following Deli's eviction, America was named the HOH of the week, and they had to nominate two people for eviction by a poll. They chose to nominate Nerf and Jessica, and if the POV were to be used, the person with the next highest votes will become the replacement. In "Perfect Shot", you had to balance a ball on a track and try and make it to the other side without having it fall off. Shark made it through in a very short period of time and was given the POV. He chose to save his friend Nerf, and as a replacement, America voted for Daniela, and she was evicted unanimously. Week 8 Following Daniela's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Swampy Plains" HOH. You had to run up three walls and over a tightrope to reach the finish line, with the last person getting there being eliminated. Jessica won all rounds and became the second back to back HOH after Lauren. Before the nominations ceremony, Kyle exposed the "Green and Lauren is over party" to the house, which altered Jessicas nominations and nominated Nerf and Shark, who were apart of that group. In our first ever OTEV competition called "OTEV the Petty Penguin", no one knew what to do because everyone was so confused! So confused that Nerf pulled a Rockstar and lost the POV, giving the POV to Lauren, as she broke records having the most competition wins in all of Big Brother America. She discarded because she wanted Nerf and Shark on the block, and Nerf was evicted 4-1 becoming the fourth member of jury. Week 9 Round 1 Following Nerf's eviction, the rest of the houseguests played in the "Pressure Cooker" HOH competition, where you had to stay in a box for as long as possible. True stepped out and was eliminated, granting him the Lizzy punishment, where he had to be char'ed LizzyLovesSurvivor for the rest of the season, as for Shark, he was muted for two evictions. Then Dooms stepped out, leaving Lauren and Kyle. Lauren felt determined to win this as she can top the competition wins the BBA for much longer, but felt the need to give it to Kyle, and threw it to him giving him his first official HOH. And yet again, before Kyle was able to make her nominations, she exposed Brandon and his sneaky antics, and wanted him out, thus nominating him alongside True, a pawn. In the classic head hops competition called "To Another Universe", people must use other people's heads to jump over walls, last person to do so will be eliminated. Jessica really started to snap as she won the POV, but discarded, respecting Kyle's nominations. For the first time ever, it was a tie, and Kyle broke it by sending Brandon home 3-2. Round 2 The houseguests were told that tonight would be a Double Eviction, where another person would follow Brandon's footsteps. Shark won the "Crapshoot" HOH, where you have to roll a ball into holes and if you get the largest number you win, after 3 rounds of tiebreakers against Jessica and saw the perfect opportunity of taking out Lauren so he nominated her alongside Dooms. Shark then took control of the whole week as he won the "Somewhere Over the Veto" POV, a classic competition where you had to delete the balls from your bucket and run back and buzz in, and he chose to discard. It seemed Lauren's fate was sealed, and it for sure was, as she was sent home on a tiebreaker with Shark breaking it. Week 10 Following the shocking double eviction, Dooms won the "Before or After" HOH after everyone flopped. You were given statements about events in the house and you had to decide if one was before the other or after. He nominated Kyle and Shark for eviction. In the "Corn Maze" POV from BBOTT, houseguests had to look for 3 ears of corn and then get out of the maze in the fastest time. Shark had a time of 1:22.10, True with 3:14.18, Kyle with 1:02.08, and Jessica with a time of 1:21.16. It seemed that Kyle was guaranteed to save herself, but didn't, as Dooms controlled his week with a time of 00:40.96. He discarded the POV, sealing Kyle's fate, but it was yet again a tiebreaker! Dooms casted his sole vote to evict Kyle, cutting Kyle short of the Final 4. Week 11 Following Kyle's eviction, Jessica, Shark and True played in the "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" HOH, where you had to push puzzle pieces under a block and put them back in order. Jessica was leading the puzzle until she couldn't fit the pink puzzle, giving True the lead, and him winning his first HOH, shockingly. He nominated Dooms and Jessica in an attempt to keep Shark safe, but the POV comes around. The POV called "Lincoln Logs", houseguests were sat, tripped, and spun on top of a lincoln log. True fell first, and in one trip the rest did, so we had to go to a POV Tiebreaker. Dooms, Jessica, and Shark had to go at it again to see who would win the POV, and once they were spun, Shark and Jessica fell, giving Dooms the POV to save himself. Shark was nominated by default, and since Dooms knew True wanted him safe, he casted the sole vote to evict him, and Shark became the 8th juror.